


Isagi’s Circle of Rivals (or Harem)

by kkeiji



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Romance, isagi’s rivals?, more like isagi’s harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots centered around our favorite strategist, Isagi Yoichi.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi, Isagi Yoichi/Barou Shoei, Isagi Yoichi/Chigiri Hyouma, Isagi Yoichi/Everyone, Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin, Isagi Yoichi/Nagi Seishiro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Isagi’s Circle of Rivals (or Harem)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still having a hard time trying to write everyone’s character, but i suppose i did well for a first time in writing a blue lock fic!
> 
> enjoy!

“YOU _LITTLE_ BASTARD—“

Barou, _as ever_ , had exploded. And it was currently 8 o’clock in the morning—which means it wasn’t _really_ the best time to get bombed up. But then apparently, this _is_ the Blue Lock dorms. There never really is a best time.

“Quit screaming, King. You’re a pain in the ass,” the white haired teen nonchalantly comments from the side with his phone in hand, clicking his tongue as small demon-like voices spring from his device, “ _Ah_ , shit.”

Barou visibly fumes at Nagi cutting him off—because no one should ever do that. He is, after all, the Barou Shoei and therefore he is absolute, but then again... “—THEN CLEAN UP YOUR GODDAMN MESS!– _ARGH_ , WHOSE FUCKING THING IS THIS?! WHY’S IT ALL TANGLED UP?!”

The fuming male was about to pick up the unknown device tangled down on the ground, until he was stopped by Chigiri’s lazy declaration of realization, “ _Ah_... that’s my hairblower.”

The fuming ravenhead snaps his head towards Chigiri’s direction, “ _AND_?”

“ _And_... I use it to dry my hair?” Chigiri tries.

There was a moment of silence.

_Oh, Chigiri, you dumbass._

“CLEAN IT UP, YOU BASTARD!” Barou was also visibly considering on punching the red haired chick-look-a-like bastard.

Fortunate for said chick-look-a-like bastard, an annoyed and scary black haired male decided to interrupt as soon as he exits from the restroom, “Quit yapping, dumbass. It’s too early in the morning for this.”

_Why is the number one here anyway?_ “ _YOU_ SHUT UP, BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY DORM ANYWAY?!”

“ _Ugh_ , this is making my head hurt,” Rin grumbles in annoyance and deliberately ignores the fuming Barou, “Where’s that idiot of a mediator when you need him...”

“ _Uuuu_ , don’t be like that, King!” Bachira pops his head from the kitchen, unusually awake at such an early hour ( _8AM is apparently too early for Bachira, but then again, what is time in Blue Lock?_ ) as he holds a plate of pancakes on his hand, “We were having _sooooo_ much fun drinking last night, didn’t we?!”

“ _SHU_ —WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU DIDN’T EVEN ASK IF YOU CAN COOK MY PANCAK—“

“ _Mou_ , King, don’t be stingy!”

“AND IF I SEE MY KITCHEN BLOWN UP I SWEAR TO—“

“ _Maa, maa!_ You’re such an _okaa-san_ , King!”

Nagi snickers.

Chigiri follows.

Rin ignores.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF _SHIT_ —“

But before Barou could get into one of his explosive episodes once again, he was greatly stopped by a sleepy yet confused voice coming from his bedroom’s door.

“ _Hn_... what’s with all the noise, you geniuses?”

A small, quiet grumble was heard from their sides—yet it was loud enough for everyone to catch, and they immediately turn their heads to meet the source of such soft, cute voice, “It’s like, what? 8 in the morning and it’s even our day off... _Are geniuses all like this?_ ” he more on whispers the last question to himself.

There, in all his glory, stood the almighty, fluffy Isagi Yoichi in the cutest PJs they have ever seen with cute little white bunnies printed across the cloth, his bed hair was tangled and pointed in all ways as his cheeks were puffy from his good night rest. Isagi had his hand lifted up to lightly rub his sleepy eyes in an attempt to keep him awake, but both his eyebrows were furrowed in distaste at how he was woken up.

Rin, as perfect as ever, was the first to relinquish up his small trance ( _“What trance?” he denies, but sure. What trance is it, Itoshi Rin?_ ) of savoring the probably most adorable sight he will ever encounter, “So you’re still alive, dumbass,” he all but spares the latter with a glance, focusing more on warming up his muscles from his yoga mat.

“Good morning, too, Rin,” the yawning male deliberately and skillfully ignores the rude greeting from the younger, plopping himself down next to Nagi on the couch, “Good morning, Nagi.”

It takes a moment for Nagi to process that Isagi has blessed him with his presence by choosing him as a seatmate, and it also takes a moment for him to _stop staring like a goddamn freak_ at said male, and so decides on a small greeting after a small gulp, “Morning, Isagi,” and then proceeds in playing his game for defense mechanism because Isagi Yoichi is apparently _too damn cute_ to be able to get closer at.

“I don’t get my good morning?” the red headed teen pouts from the side as soon as he got out of his own _Isagi Yoichi trance_ , hands still clinging unto his brush to fix his bedhair.

Still feeling sleepy, Isagi simply places his head against Nagi’s shoulder before giving Chigiri a soft yet tired smile with drowsiness still visible across his features, “Good morning, Chigiri,” and then gradually deflates against Nagi, resulting in a light murmur of _lucky bastard_ from the red haired teen.

Nagi, on the other side, visibly stiffens but continues on with his playing.

Barou seemed to also stop on his trance and gives Isagi a look of mild distaste, grumbling underneath his breath, “Mornin’, Isagi. If my room’s a mess when I see it, I’ll fuckin’ beat you,” and then the previously fuming man’s reduced into just an angry and upset man, in which how he probably is almost all of the time when with the Blue Lock students.

Isagi, with his eyes still closed, gives out a hum of acknowledgement with a lazy reply of, “ _Goo’ mornin’_ ,” while looking unbothered and so proceeds to being an exhausted teenager in the morning against Nagi.

Bachira was the last one to get out of his trance.

Pushing the plate of pancakes towards Barou who was currently walking to the restroom, he happily skips his way towards Isagi who was leaning against Nagi, and decides to intrude, “Goooood morning!” Bachira joyfully exclaims before tackling his targeted male into a big embrace.

Isagi doesn’t open his eyes, but lets out a grumble of distaste at the other’s sudden movement, “ _Nn_ , mornin’, Bachira,” the ravenhead tries to drawl out, slowly adjusting to the other’s weight, “Don’t tackle me so ‘uddenly...”

“Don’t be a pain, Bachira,” Nagi comments from the side, a look of obvious distaste plastered across his features but then Bachira _is_ Bachira, and so he sticks out his tongue on the unamused white haired male.

Isagi falls fast asleep again, but this time while using Nagi as his pillow, and Bachira as his blanket.

Said blanket follows in falling asleep.

Well, _almost_.

_“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!”_

How Isagi managed to sleep through Barou’s excessive yet motherly screaming was a mystery. Maybe it was the remaining alcohol in his system.

_Ah_ , another day in the Blue Lock dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept requests!


End file.
